Fireworks: Aftershocks and Revelations
by LittleMissFirebug23
Summary: ::On hiatus::Azalea has finally recovered her memories, and gotten kidnapped for her troubles. Cary is stressing about finding her, and wonders what the HECK is up. With a new alien on the loose, everything that was hidden, will be revealed, but will Cary like it?


**HI EVERYONE! I'm back! And presenting... FIREWORKS: AFTERSHOCKS AND REVELATIONS! Ikr, it's like, took her long enough. But... *sigh* It did. But for those of you who are reading this out of the blue, you're gonna need to read Fireworks first. This is a sequel. And the kind of sequel where it is absolutely NECESSARY to read the first part. Sorry folks. But for those who HAVE read Fireworks, then, here ya go! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Fireworks: Aftershocks and Revelations**

**Chapter 1: Welcome... Home?**

* * *

AZALEA POV:

I walked around my isolation cell for what seemed like the millionth time, wondering when the _bleep_ I would be able to leave this hellhole. I ran my fingers along the wall again, and this time found a little groove. Excited, I dug my nails into it, and after feeling it give way a little, grabbed a little fork I'd hidden in my pillow for the past few days. Digging the fork into the groove, I made a happy sound, hoping I had finally found an escape. A little metal brick fell out, and I fell backwards. I excitedly peered into the hope, and was met by a pair of grey-green eyes. "Hey!"

My euphoric feeling evaporated, and I was suddenly pissed off. "Damn you!"

She moved closer. "What?"

"BITCH!" I stabbed the fork into the hole, and was rewarded with a sickening noise as the metal utensil gored into her face.

She screamed as she fell back, grabbing the wound in her cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

I growled into the hole. "I hate you! Why won't you let me goddamn leave already?"

"Well, you certainly aren't going to get there by stabbing people in the face!"

The door opened, and I paled. "Shit."

Nelec sauntered in. "Shit indeed. What did you think you were going to accomplish by stabbing your sister in the face?"

I turned around hatefully. "Nothing."

"Then why did you do it?"

I sneered. "I wish you were dead."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am your father."

I tossed my hair back. "No shit."

"Would you kindly refrain from using that vulgar language in my home?"

I gave an empty laugh. "Home? If it's anyone's home, it would be mine, since you are showing no sign of letting me out of this godforsaken cell!"

"I would, but you seem to be showing violent tendencies towards us all. If I did let you out, who's to say that you wouldn't try and murder us all in our sleep?"

My eyes narrowed. "And exactly _whose_ fault is that?"

He ignored me. "I refuse to release you as long as you continue to try and kill us!"

Jessika piped up. "And apologize for freaking tearing my cheek apart!"

Nelec glanced at her. "I'll try and get a surgeon on that immediately."

"Thanks."

He nodded graciously. "No thanks is necessary. You are my own blood."

I snorted. "You should've seen her when we thought you were dead."

"Azalea!"

Plopping on my cot, I crossed my arms. "I hate it here."

"Don't have a tantrum."

I stomped my foot. "GET OUT!"

He gave me a look, and I pointed my fork at him. "Get out. Or you'll be next."

He hurriedly left, and I picked up the metal brick. Walking up to the hole, I glared at the pair of eyes. "You want a metal brick in the face?"

She left, and I slammed the brick back with so much force I felt beads of blood well up on my palms. Grimacing, I wiped it off on my shirt, that I'd worn since the party. _The party. _Thinking of Cary, I felt guilty, and put my head in my hands. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I punched the wall. "Dammit!"

Now my knuckles were bleeding too, and I started to sob, feeling hopeless about ever leaving. I curled up, and cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I woke up, feeling oddly refreshed. The wounds from the night before had scabbed over, and I clenched my jaw, determined to leave. Thinking about Nelec's words, I had a sudden epiphany of thought, and realized that my whining, and violence wasn't going to get me anywhere. As much as I hated it, I accepted that the only way I'd ever leave, was to be totally obedient, a perfect soldier, like I had been before.

I sat up straight on my bed, staring at the door until it opened almost a whole hour later. Nelec walked in, and I stood up, saluting. "Father."

He smirked. "I see you aren't going to cause any trouble, are you?"

"No sir."

He moved aside. "Then by all means, come with me."

I followed the man through the halls, resisting the urge to spit on his feet or trip him. Thankfully, we stopped right before I broke my resolve. Looking around, I found myself in a large room, with many soldiers, not many older than me, walking around in their uniforms. I was suddenly conscious of my ripped clothes, and pulled my top down awkwardly. Nelec looked at me. "I assume you'll be assuming your previous rank?"

I nodded to him, and he smiled coldly. "Perfect. I'll leave you with our newest recruits."

He walked away, and I took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking at the boys. I started walking around, when I felt an arm around my waist. I looked at it, raising an eyebrow. I looked at the boy's face. "May I help you?" I said frostily.

He smirked, and pulled me closer to him. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before."

"Where do you think we are, a bar?"

"No, but I could take you to one." He gave me a flirty smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't believe I caught your name."

He gave me a snarky grin. "Jones. _Master Sergent _Jones."

I heard Jessika behind me suddenly. "Azalea!"

I saw some of the other boys flinch, recalling my reputation and standing up straight. However, Jones seemed oblivious to my rank, and smirked. "Well, I believe I've just heard _your_ name, _Azalea_."

I gave an icy smile. "That's _Major_ Azalea to you, Jones."

Jessika came next to me. "Azalea! Nelec wants us. What are you doing?"

I nonchalantly twisted out of the boy's grip, and his arm fell to his side as he put two and two together, seeing Jessika next to me. I smiled at Jessika. "I'm sorry, just tell _Daddy_ that I was talking toJones here."

She nodded and started back the way she came, and I took a few steps forward before I looked back dispassionately. "Goodbye, Jones. By the way, I do believe you should report to someone soon to get your new badge, _Airman_."

His jaw dropped and I allowed myself to give a cruel smirk as I continued back to Jessika. She glanced at me, and I noticed the bandage on her cheek where I's stabbed her in my fit. _My fit. _Where I'd been trying to let me go. Back to my friends. I stopped as a thought hit me. _What would they think of me? _I was going back to who I was before. Before I changed_._ Before _Cary._ _He'd hate me. He really would._

_I'm becoming a monster again._

A sob broke through my composure, and Jessika stopped and looked back at me. She took a tentative step forward. "Azalea? Are you alright?"

I fell to my knees, and braced myself as my hands hit the cold, hard floor. _No! _I wanted to tell her. I wanted to scream, but that wasn't who I was. No, I was a cold, unfeeling monster, with no heart, and especially no kind of naïve emotion such as _compassion_ in my whole unholy being. After all, I'd killed hundreds, maybe even thousands, without one ounce of guilt. What was the point of feeling regret now?

I stood up, clenching my jaw. Jessika looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, steeling myself. "Nothing."

She gave me a look, and carefully nodded. "Okay..."

I got up, and without looking at her, strode ahead. I put a hand on my hip and looked back at her. "Well? You coming?"

She jogged next to me, and after a few seconds, she bit her lip. "So, you _won't_ tell me what's wrong?"

I sneered at her. "You know _what_ Jessika? I am getting sick and tired of you prying into my business. Is it _so _hard to leave me alone?"

"But...I'm your sister."

I scoffed. "To you, maybe. But to me, you're an inconvenience. I'd prefer if you just left me alone."

She was silent for a few seconds, and I gave her a cruel smile. "Good to see we understand each other." I slapped her cheek lightly, and tossed my hair back. "Come on."

She mutely walked after me, and I could feel the hurt emanating from her being like fog on a clear day. I took a few deep breaths, and tried to tell myself that it was for the best. Somehow, Cary came into my mind. _Don't give in! You'll make it out Azalea! I believe in you!_ I shook my head, and before I could stop myself, I whispered softly, "_Cary_..."

CARY POV:

"Ouch!" I screamed out.

Alice looked at me weird. "What's wrong with _you_?"

I pouted. "I bit my tongue."

Martin grinned. "Maybe someone's talking about you."

I scoffed, "Who would even dare to think about _me_?"

Our whole table went silent, as we all realized who exactly would have dared to think of me. Nichole clapped her hands and forced a grin on her face. "Well, who's up for some coffee!"

Charles raised his hand. "Me!"

We stared at him, and he shrugged. "What? I like coffee!"

"_No_ _one_ likes coffee."

We all laughed, remembering this exact exchange, after the crash. I absently put my hand out and saw Charles eating one of my fries. I opened my mouth to call him a word that is not suitable for this reading audience, when the door opened, and the whole diner went silent. A man walked in, wearing an outfit that brought back some memories. And I'm not talking about Jen wearing Charles's top hat. The Air Force man talked a little to the cashier, and after a few minutes, nodded and turned to leave. He saw our group, and sneered at us. After he left, I turned to my friends, enraged. "We have to follow him."

Preston gave me an incredulous gaze. "What? Are you crazy? That might involve running! And running leads to falling, which leads to bruises. And scrapes." He shuddered. "Scrapes..."

I held my head up. "Well, if the Air Force is back in town, then obviously something's going on. Don't you think this might have something to do with Azalea?"

Joe nodded slowly. "It does make sense. Azalea disappears, and the Air Force comes back."

"Do you think they kidnapped her?"

I looked at Nichole. "Without a doubt."

Alice stood up. "Then I'm in. Let's go."

Charles, Martin, Joe, and Nichole stood up. "We're coming too."

I looked at Preston, and he sighed. "Fine. But only for Azalea."

I grinned. "Bitchin. Let's follow that bastard."

And with that motivational sentence, we headed after the Air Force guy.

* * *

**Well? Good? How's it? Comment and tell me :D Thanks for reading, and see you next time :)**

**~Azzie :)**


End file.
